This invention relates to a sliding clasp fastener of the open-end type.
The term "open-end type sliding clasp fastener" as used throughout this specification means a sliding clasp fastener which comprises two stringers, each stringer having a series of coupling elements secured to an edge of a carrier tape, the two series of coupling elements being interengaged and disengaged by movement of a slider therealong, and a pair of interengageable releasably connectable end fittings secured one to each of the tapes adjacent the end of its series of elements whereby when the slider has been moved to disengage the two series of elements, said fittings may be disengaged to separate the stringers completely one from the other and then re-engaged to re-assemble the stringers.